


A Family Picture

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Nagisa and Kayano head to the gazebo again, only this time they have some additions to their family!
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 9





	A Family Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, Megumiai30 here with a brief one-shot. I've wanted to write this for the longet time, and so here it is: A return to the gazebo that Nagisa and Kayano fell in love with back on their honeymoon, in that one-shot The Marriage: Omake. This story is kind of an epilogue of that story, so for those who don't know, I recommend reading that first!
> 
> Please keep youselves safe!  
> Megumiai30

A Family Picture  
Nagisa and Akari: 47, Juri: 22, Nobuto: 19  
L.A Picture  
The Shiota family. A family that had been established twenty-three years ago by Kami-sama when Shiota Nagisa was wed to his lovely wife, his best friend Shiota Akari, who went by the name Kayano Kaede among their beloved 3-E friends and went by the name Mase Haruna to the rest of the world when she was acting. 

The two had met in the Assassination Classroom which had been established by their dear teacher Koro-Sensei, during a low point in their lives when they were considered as outcasts of the whole education program. They had thought it was a curse, but no, it wasn’t. They had met, forged new relationships that lasted lifetimes. It also led to their classmates getting married to each other and they were no exception. The two had married at the tender age of 24, had their daughter the next year, and their son at 28 years old, and they were gifts in every way. 

The family had been through fire and water, and Nagisa and Kayano had done their best to ensure their children grow to be responsible adults who have the attributes of being the head, not the tail, and know they were all grown: Juri was marrying her boyfriend Masato in August and Nobuto had proposed to his girlfriend earlier in the year, and Nagisa suggested that the four visit L.A before all of this took place, so they had some time as a family, just the four of them.

They planned a month ahead of them, going cross-country from L.A to New York. But for today, they decided to look around town, going to restaurants that Sugino and Kanzaki recommended, places they frequented when they lived here and to sites that Nagisa and Kayano went when they came here for their honeymoon. As Kayano commented on this and that and Nagisa reminiscing on the past as their children followed along, she stopped and gasped. 

“Nagisa, look,” She pointed to a gazebo on the beach, situated between the beach and the land and Nagisa smiled. 

“Looks like it’s still there.” He took her hand and squeezed it, knowing what that particular gazebo meant for them.

“Touchan?” Juri asked.

“Kaasan?” Nobuto echoed his sister, asking his mother. 

“Ah, let’s head over that gazebo there, guys.” Kayano pointed and the other three nodded, heading to it, and as soon as they arrived, the husband and wife duo chuckled as they relived their memories when Nakamura had brought them here. 

Juri and Nobuto went into the gazebo itself, amazed at how well-preserved it was. They watched their parents dance around as they laughed about an inside joke and Nobuto nudged his sister, “Wishing that was you?” 

Juri smirked, “I could ask the same from you. But all jokes aside, don’t they look elegant together?” She asked him seriously. Their parents were laughing by the side of the said gazebo that faced the sea and they saw their mother leaning on their father. 

“Remember when I said let’s bring the kids along with us?” The duo heard their father say, reminding their mother. 

She giggled, “Looks like we were able to accomplish that, my husband, thank you for being with me for 23 years.” 

“Me too, my wife…” The two fell into a comfortable silence. While Juri and Nobuto didn’t want to break it, they also wanted to leave the moment with them, so Juri took out her cell phone and snap!

The startled couple looked back to see their children smirking, “Gotcha!” Juri chanted, and Mr and Mrs. Shiota merely laughed. 

“Rio-chan did that to us too.” Kayano said, looking at the beautiful picture. 

“And, she also took another picture, do you want to know what it is?” Nagisa stepped towards his tall kids. 

“What?” Nobuto asked and Nagisa sent a picture through his cell phone and they gasped at it: There they were, a 24 year old Nagisa and Kayano smiling for the camera, with their hands intertwined and Kayano leaning towards on her husband’s shoulder. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Juri exclaimed, Nobuto nodded. 

“We made a memory here, and vowed to make another memory when we returned, so come on!” Kayano called her children to which they were flabbergasted. 

“Us?” The two asked simultaneously.

Nagisa snickered, “We do have the same surname, do we not. Well, one of us is going to have a different surname soon….” He looked fondly at his daughter.

Juri giggled, took her brother’s hand and headed to where their parents were, who had set up the phone, which was hovering, ready to take a picture.

Nagisa and Kayano positioned themselves so that their children would be in the middle, and they on the outside of the two, Nagisa beside Juri and Kayano beside Nobuto. 

“Let’s take the picture, that’s good with everyone, right?” Kayano asked. 

The other three cheered, “Yup!” And she raised her hand to signal the camera. As they counted five seconds to the picture, Juri wrapped her arm around her father’s and Nobuto let her mother lean on him, the two children coming close to each other. 

“Thank you, kaasan tousan…” Nobuto whispered and the parents smiled fondly. And….  
Snap! 

The picture was taken and it came out better than the last time, because Nagisa and Kayano had their proud, beautiful children in the middle, taken in that same gazebo where their family was just starting, and now because they were gifted with Juri and Nobuto as their children, looked even better under the sunset that Kami-sama had painted onto the canvass called the sky, which was also his work. The family of four thought they wouldn’t have it any other way as they mingled with each other, commenting on how their appearances were in the picture.


End file.
